


Family Trip to Wakanda

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [39]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Carol is being her usual self, F/F, Family Trip, Monica just made a new friend, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Vision is happy, Wakanda (Marvel), aka a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol is invited to Wakanda by King T'Challa himself. This is a great opportunity for a family trip, even though Monica is not a grown and responsible adult who never asked to be dragged in this cover-up mission.





	Family Trip to Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, I could have posted this earlier but when I got home to finish writing the story I got attacked by a flerken who had decided that it was "time to nap on my hooman" o'clock.  
> Anyway, yesterday's story was by far the most divisive I ever wrote. You could say that it almost turned into Civil War all over again... So today, something we can all agree on: Wakanda!  
> Tomorrow Endgame will be coming out in some countries of the world (like France), so I feel the need to remind everyone that the comment sections of my stories need to remain spoiler free. Like I said yesterday, I won't be able to see it until May 4th. I'm actually going to leave Twitter and not read any MCU fanfictions at all until I have seen the movie. It's already what I did last year for Infinity War and it worked a charm. If you have ideas for stories post-Endgame you want to suggest to me, write them down on something and send them to me after I have seen the movie, please.  
> As usual, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you guys tomorrow for another story!

Carol was piloting the Quinjet, following the coordinates they'd received – even though it would lead them straight through a mountain. Behind her, Maria was seating in the co-piloting seat, reading a book. She hadn't mind playing into Carol's alibi of 'a family trip to Wakanda'. Monica, a bit less so. She sat on the bench behind them, leaned back against the hull with her arms crossed. Vision was seating on a box across from her, trying to look as human as possible with his back as straight as a broomstick.

  
"Are we there yet?" Monica asked.

  
Carol rolled her eyes. Monica was just pretending to play the annoying kid. She'd reminded Carol time and time again that she was almost 33, hence why bringing her along on a family trip was ridiculous. However, Vision had no idea of the game she was playing.

  
"Another six minutes and forty-four seconds, Captain Rambeau," he replied.

  
Monica smirked.

  
"You've been keeping quite a close watch of the time since we left."

  
She looked him up and down. He was wearing a dark green sweater, his pants didn't have a bad crease in them. Even his shoes were shining.

  
"Why did the King invite you?" she asked, intrigued.

  
Vision seemed to swallow thickly if she were to judge by the way his Adam apple bobbed uncomfortably.

  
"Well, I am a marvel of technology, I was entirely made with vibranium which happens to be Wakanda's primary resource. I also happen to have saved his life at the airport in Berlin. There are many reasons why the King of Wakanda would invite me to his kingdom."

  
Monica grinned in a manner that reminded instantly Vision of Carol when she had something on her mind and she didn't want to let it go.

  
"Yes, these are valid reasons. But that's not the reason, is it?"

  
"Monica, let him be," Carol warned. "We're here anyway."

  
Monica stood up, though Vision knew this conversation was not over yet, and she came to lean over the mother's seat, to look out the cockpit. They were coming face to face with a high mountain, covered with a luscious, green forest.

  
"Hmm, are you sure?" Monica asked.

  
"Well, that's what the coordinates say..."

  
"Is there a secret passage of some kind in the mountain?" Maria asked, leaning closer to the window as well.

  
Only Vision seemed to have the answer as he looked out the window as well.

  
"This is quite remarkable. A hologram protecting the city."

  
"What?"

  
"Yes, quite impressive indeed. I can see through it, however."

  
He pointed to a particular spot in the mountain.

  
"Fly through there, it is the most common entrance."

  
"Oh, well, if it's the common entrance."

  
Carol flew the plane around and straight toward where Vision had indicated her. She felt apprehension sip into her veins, but even if Vision was wrong – which had never happened before, to his credit – she could still save both Maria and Monica before the plane crashed. Vision could probably save himself.

  
The Quinjet picked up speed as they approached the mountain. Carol was almost tempted to close her eyes, but she was very glad she didn't. They passed through the multiple layers of barriers and emerged on the other side in front of a city. She could have never imagined a city like this one, made of both tall buildings and small houses, with plants growing all over. A giant statue of a panther roaring emerged out of a nearby mountain.

  
Carol landed where she was told to land, right in front of a massive structure that was bound to be the royal castle, though it didn't look like a castle in the traditional sense of the way. She cut the motors and opened the hatch. As they walked down the plane, Carol quickly took Maria's hand in hers.

  
They were met by a small delegation on the outside of the castle. The man dressed in black and wearing sandals, for some reason, she knew was the King. Behind him three women carrying spears and wearing the same red uniform were looking at her fiercely, studying her every move. Beside the King was a woman wearing a very intricate outfit. She looked extremely regal and graceful, though Carol couldn't quite tell her age. Probably the King's mother, she assumed.

  
The little group stopped in front of the King and Carol held out a hand.

  
"Your Highness, thank you for inviting us."

  
He shook her hand with strength, though definitely not enough to harm her in any capacity.

  
"Captain Danvers, thank you for accepting our invitation."

  
"I can never refuse a break from Tony Stark. And please, just Carol is fine. May I introduce my wife, Maria Rambeau, and our daughter Monica."

  
Maria shook the King's hand humbly, and Monica with a bit more strength.

  
"Oh, and Vision."

  
"Your Highness," Vision said, bowing his head slightly.

  
"Ah yes, the man who saved my life from a bus," T'Challa remembered.

  
He then turned to the woman beside him.

  
"My mother wanted to thank you personally," he said with a smile.

  
"I'm happy to see there are always people to help him when he starts one of his crazy enterprises," the Queen Mother said.

  
Vision didn't seem to know how to answer, so, in doubt, he didn't say anything.

  
"You'll have to excuse my sister, she was held back at the lab, but I am sure you will have all the time to see her later."

  
He turned around, walking back inside, and the three women behind him walked ahead of him. Carol shrugged and followed, taking Maria's hand in hers once again.

* * *

  
  
The castle was absolutely not what Carol had first imagined. It was a big glass and metal structure, far more technologically advanced than anything they had at the facility. Tony would be green with envy right now if he knew what he was missing.

  
Carol and Maria were settling into their bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Carol came to open. One of the King's bodyguards – he'd told her their name but damn if she could remember it – was standing on the other side.

  
"His Highness is waiting for you. If you'll follow me."

  
Carol nodded. She looked back at Maria, who shook her head.

  
"Go. I'll be here when you get back."

  
Carol ran back into the room just to give her wife a quick kiss, before following the bodyguard outside. She could see the bodyguard rolling her eyes as if there were more pressing things to do then kiss her wife goodbye.

  
She silently led Carol to a room with a massive table at the center, some sort of conference room. There, she found T'Challa talking with none other than Steve Rogers. She smiled and quickly went to hug her friend.

  
"Thank god you didn't make me wait another two weeks!" she said.

  
He chuckled. They separated, and she lightly punched him in the arm. He still grimaced.

  
"What the hell, Rogers! I was gone for four days and you destroyed SHIELD. Then, I'm gone for two weeks and you and Tony tear the Avengers apart! I don't even want to imagine what will happen the next time I'm out in space!"

  
Beside them, T'Challa chuckled.

  
"I will leave you too to talk," he decided. "If you need anything, Okoye will be at the door."

  
The bodyguard rolled her eyes but obeyed nonetheless, though T'Challa was sure she was going to complain about it very soon.

  
Both Steve and Carol looked out the window. They had an amazing view of the city, and the mountain around it, and a very strange building protruding out of it.

  
"I hope you weren't too hard on Tony when you got back."

  
"Well, I busted his desk. And his office door."

  
Steve couldn't help but smile, though his smile faded quickly when started to explain everything seriously.

  
"It wasn't just his fault."

  
"Don't tell me that the accords weren't his idea."

  
"The accords, yes. But the airport, everything around it... I was trying to save Bucky."

  
Carol frowned.

  
"Wait, Bucky? As in Captain America and Bucky? That Bucky?"

  
Steve nodded.

  
"HYDRA picked him up after he fell from that train. They experimented on him, turned him into a weapon. He was their assassin. He didn't what he was doing but... He killed Tony's parents for HYDRA."

  
Carol fell silent.

  
"Does Tony..."

  
"He knows. He found out."

  
"What about Bucky now?"

  
"It's why we came here in the first place. He's going to stay here in Wakanda until they can find a way to take all the conditioning out of his head. It's what's best for everyone," Steve concluded sadly.

  
Carol nodded in understanding. It probably hadn't been easy for either of them. She was going to have to apologize to Tony when she got back. Not sign the accord but just, apologize for breaking his desk. And his door.

  
"So, where are the others hiding?"

  
"Somewhere in the city. We're leaving tomorrow. King T'Challa said we could stay for as long as we want but I don't want to bring Ross' wrath on him too."

  
"You know, I could always take you guys to another planet. You can lay low on Xandar for a few years. It's nice, completely human proof, Maria made it back in one piece and with no food infection."

  
Steve laughed at the idea, but he shook his head.

  
"It's hard enough already to be on the run, but on the run on another planet..."

  
"Alright, well, if there's anything I can do to help you guys."

  
"Actually, I think there's something."

* * *

  
  
Later that day, the entire Danvers-Rambeau family was invited to tour the lab. Carol wondered briefly where Vision was and why he hadn't been invited too, but by the time they made it to the labs, she couldn't really care less. It was an amazing building, continued deep into the mountain, all glass and screens. This was exactly the kind of place which would have definitely made Tony jealous.

  
Music was blasting loudly into the room the elevator had led them to. More Dora Milaje kept watch there. T'Challa saluted them by crossing his arms and Carol was impressed by their coordination.

  
They walked down a set of twisting stairs all the way to the floor below, where they found a young woman, no older than eighteen. She was working on her computer. Her hair was intricately braided then put into a bun on top of her head.

  
"Captain Danvers, may I introduce my younger sister, Princess Shuri."

  
The music stopped instantly after that, as Shuri spun into her chair and jumped out of it. She instantly looked up at Carol.

  
"Is it really you?" she asked. "Captain Marvel?"

  
"Hmm, yeah, I'm Captain Marvel."

  
"You were my favorite superhero growing up!" Shuri declared.

  
Carol was embarrassed. She wasn't as used to meeting fans as Tony was.

  
"Thanks, I guess?"

  
"I have to ask you, the helmet? How does it work? Because I have a few working theories, but..."

  
T'Challa placed a hand on his sister's shoulder as if to calm her down.

  
"Shuri, I think you're overwhelming her."

  
"No, it's fine," Carol replied.

  
"I was hoping you could give them a tour of the lab," T'Challa said. "Not too long, Mother is expecting everyone for tea later."

  
Shuri shushed her brother quickly.

  
"Mama can have tea without us. Come on, I have something new to show you. It's just a prototype but..."

  
She pointed to a small replica of what would certainly be a very large plane if it were made to full scale. Instantly, Monica's interest was peaked.

  
"What kind of a plane is that?" she asked as she quickly moved closer.

  
"A new model of dragon flyers. We lost a lot of them recently so I thought I would redesign them."

  
"That's a sort of plane I wouldn't mind giving a try."

  
Shuri looked at Monica with curiosity. Finally, Monica introduced herself:

  
"I'm Captain Monica Rambeau, Captain Marvel's daughter."

  
"Her daughter? Do you have superpowers too?"

  
"Unfortunately no, but I'm an Air Force pilot too."

  
"Another one!"

  
She looked over at T'Challa.

  
"Why do all the Americans you all bring back are Air Force pilots?"

  
T'Challa shrugged. Shuri turned back to Monica.

  
"How long will you be staying here?"

  
"A week, I think."

  
"Hmm... Yes, that could work. Follow me."

  
She grabbed Monica's arm and dragged her to some other room in the lab. T'Challa called back:

  
"What about tea?"

  
"I have more important things to do than tea!" Shuri shot back.

  
T'Challa turned to Carol and Maria:

  
"I am afraid you may not be able to see your daughter again before the end of the week."

  
"Well, at least we won't hear her complain about coming here in the first place," Carol replied.

* * *

  
  
T'Challa left the couple in the company of his mother, and a tall teapot full of a strange sort of tea.

  
"This tea was made from the roots of a plant which grows outside of the city," the Queen Mother explained. "It is said to be good for the skin."

  
Carol smirked as she said:

  
"Let me drink your cup, Maria, cause I need it more than you do."

  
Maria rolled her eyes, embarrassed that her wife couldn't help but make dumb jokes, even in the presence of the Queen. However, Ramonda laughed.

  
"I can see why everyone seems to like you," she commented.

  
"I don't know," Carol said, glancing at the Dora Milaje keeping watch by the door. "I don't think the royal bodyguards like me very much."

  
"The Dora Milaje only respect strength," the Queen explained. "If you can show you are as strong as everyone says you are, then they might respect you too."

  
Carol grinned at Maria, who knew exactly what kind of a dumb idea Carol had in mind.

  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

  
"Carol, really?"

  
"Come on, it could be interesting. Plus I don't have anyone left to spare with now that all my friends are on the run..."

  
Carol pouted, and Maria gave up.

  
"You do this at your own risk."

  
Carol smirked.

  
"I'm indestructible, baby, remember?"

  
Carol placed a kiss on Maria's cheek then stood up and went to talk to the Dora Milaje guarding the door.

  
"Sorry to bother you but do you guys have like a fixed training hour or something?"

  
"We do," the bodyguard simply replied.

  
"Your General, her name is Okoye, right? Can you take me to her? I have a proposition to make."

  
The Dora Milaje seemed to hesitate. She looked over Carol's shoulder at the Queen.

  
"My Queen?"

  
"It's alright, Teela. Take the captain to Okoye."

  
"Yes, my Queen."

  
The bodyguard opened the door, and Carol followed her out. As the door closed behind her, Maria sighed.

  
"I'm sorry, she gets excited easily."

  
"It's alright. Young people are like that, they get excited easily."

  
Maria shook her head:

  
"Normally I would tend to agree, but in that case, she's older than me. Her powers, they just... keep her from aging."

  
The Queen nodded in understanding.

  
"Then you must have known each other for quite some time."

  
"Almost thirty-five years now. We met at the Academy."

  
"That is quite a long time indeed. You must have had quite a full life together."

  
Maria chuckled.

  
"Eventful is the word I would use..."

* * *

  
  
At the end of the week, T'Challa lent the little group a plane to fly back home, and while Carol and Monica would have loved to fight over who got to pilot it, it was set on autopilot and the course was plotted directly from Shuri's computer. Vision was back, no one had asked him where he'd been this entire time or what he had been doing. He just looked happy, and that was enough for them.

  
The entire Danvers-Rambeau family was invited back to Wakanda any time, and Shuri pretty excitedly sneaked something in Monica's hand before they parted. As they all sat down in the plane and it took off, Carol asked:

  
"What did the Princess gave you?"

  
Monica shrugged, pretending that it was nothing as she showed off a wristband made with big dark pearls.

  
"A bracelet."

  
The royal plane flew through the barrier, taking them out of Wakanda. Monica reclined onto the bench and asked:

  
"So, Vision, how was your stay?"

  
"It was quite enjoyable, Captain Rambeau," he replied.

  
"Good. I had fun too. I actually discovered something."

  
Both of her mothers and Vision looked at her with interest.

  
"Shuri gave me a blood test, she wanted to see if me living in proximity with Carol from a young age gave me some sort of dormant superpowers."

  
"So? Are you going to become my sidekick?" Carol asked.

  
"No. However, she did find some traces of Wakandan blood in me."

  
Carol and Maria were equally.

  
"What, seriously?"

  
"Yeah. Either it came from mom or from the other source."

  
"You have Wakandan ancestors, Maria?" Carol asked.

  
"I have no idea."

  
Monica smiled.

  
"I can take a blood sample when we get home and send it to Shuri, I'm sure we'll get some answers."

  
"Is the Princess your new best friend or something?" Carol asked.

  
Monica shrugged.

  
"More like I'm her only friend outside of her brother. And she thinks I'm pretty cool."

  
The rest of the trip home was surprisingly short and spent mostly making fun of Monica, or of Carol who hadn't manage to convince Okoye to let her spare with the Dora Milaje. When they made it back to the upstate facility, Tony was waiting in the hangar, as if to make sure they'd all returned safe and sound.

  
"How was the trip?" he asked as Carol walked down.

  
"You would have loved it."

  
"I bet I would have. Well, I guess I'll have to wait for my invitation. It's not like the King and I fought on the same side, am I right?"

  
He took a few steps away, then turned around again.

  
"Hey, didn't you leave with one of our Quinjets?"

  
Carol ignored the bolt of panic which passed through her brain.

  
"Hm, no?"

  
"Oh. Then I guess you didn't."

  
He started walking away again, and she called him back.

  
"Hey, Tony?"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I'm sorry. About the desk. And the door."

  
"I don't know if I should forgive you yet... Maybe if you brought me a bottle of champagne, though..."


End file.
